Referring to FIGS. 26 through 33, a ring spinning frame as one of spinning machine will be described. The ring spinning frame is used in a spinning process, the final stage in the spinning process for making yarn from a fiber lump. FIG. 26 is an entire perspective view the spinning frame 1, FIG. 27 is a view showing a bobbin 9b of a spindle unit 8 and a full bobbin 18, FIG. 28 is a view of a spindle 9s taken from the above, FIG. 29 is an enlarged view of main components of a individual stop control unit 13, FIG. 30 is a view taken in the direction of arrows substantially along the line V--V of FIG. 29, FIG. 31 is a view showing a state where the full bobbin 18 is pulled out of the spindle blade 9s, FIG. 32 is a view showing the full bobbin 18 and the spindle blade 9s covered by the bobbin 9b, and FIG. 33 is a virtual sectional view taken in the direction of arrows substantially along the line VIII--VIII of FIG. 31.
As shown in FIG. 26, the ring spinning frame 1 is generally structured as follows. That is, the ring spinning frame 1 mainly comprises a roving unit 3 positioned at the top thereof and having a plurality of rovings 3r as fiber lumps, a draft unit 5 positioned just below the roving unit 3, a snail wire unit (guiding member) 7 for introducing the yarns 6 from the drift unit 5, a spindle unit 8 positioned for winding the yarns 6, introduced by the snail wire unit 7, from the underside, a spindle motor unit (driving member) 11 for driving the spindle unit 8 from the underside, and a individual stop control unit 13 (hereinafter, simply referred to as "control unit") for individually stopping respective spindle motors. It should be understood that the number of members are the same to correspond to each other unless description will be specifically made because all of the number of the rovings 3r, the number of components of the draft unit 5, and the number of components of the snail wire unit 7 are the same (6 in this example).
The roving unit 3 is structured as follows. That is, the roving unit 3 comprises a creel C composed of supporting poles arranged in parallel with each other and 6 rovings 3r, 3r, . . . which are suspended from the creel C. Yarns pulled from the rovings 3r are extended to the draft unit 5 via a guiding rod 14. The draft unit 5 comprises a plurality of roller groups 5r, which each comprise a back roller 5r.sub.1, a middle roller 5r.sub.2, and a front roller 5r.sub.3. The surface velocity ratio of the rollers 5r.sub.1, 5r.sub.2, 5r.sub.3 is set, for example, to 1:2:20. This allows the roving 3r to be drafted and gives a predetermined size, great strength, and elasticity to the roving 3r.
The snail wire unit 7 is structured as follows. That is, the snail wire unit 7 comprises spiral-wound wires 7w and a supporting rod 7s onto which the wires 7w are disposed. The respective wires 7w are positioned corresponding and just below the respective roller groups 5r. The respective yarns 6 from the draft unit 5 are passed through the respective wires 7w so as to prevent the adjacent yams from interlocking.
The spindle unit 8 comprises a plurality of spindles 9. Each spindle 9 is structured as follows. Each spindle 9 generally comprises a spindle blade 9s as a pole-like rotator (see FIG. 31 and FIG. 33), a bobbin 9b covering the spindle blade 9s and onto which the yarn 6 is wound, a ring-like traveler 15 which slides around the bobbin 9b to twist the yarn 6 delivered from snail wire unit 7, and a ring 17 guiding the traveler 15. The traveler 15 is, as shown in FIG. 28, structured as to slide around the bobbin 9b to wind the twisted yarn 6 onto the bobbin 9b. In FIGS. 27 and 28, the reference numeral 18 designates a full bobbin which is made of yarn wound onto the bobbin 9b. FIGS. 31 and 32 show the state where the full bobbin 18 is pulled out of the spindle blade 9s and the state where the spindle blade 9s is covered by another bobbin 9b to make another fill bobbin 18, respectively.
It should be noted that the spindle blade 9s is rotatably supported to a bolster 11b (described later) via an insert 9i. The insert 9i is disposed to dissipate vibration energy of the spindle blade 9s. Disposed around a lower surface of the spindle blade 9s is a rotor 9r corresponding to the spindle motor unit 11.
In FIG. 26, the reference numeral 19a designates respective anti-node rings. Each anti-node ring is positioned above the spindle 9 to stabilize the yarn 6. The reference numeral 19b designates a ring rail. The ring rail 19b is a plate member for supporting the rings 17. The ring rail 19b have, in the longitudinal direction, a plurality of through holes (not shown), into which the spindles 9 are inserted, respectively.
The spindle motor unit 11 comprises, as shown in FIGS. 26 and 27, a plurality of spindle motors 12. The spindle motors 12 supported by a spindle rail 20 are disposed directly to the spindles 9, respectively. That is, incorporated in each spindle motor 12 is a stator 12s onto which a primary winding is wound in a box-like hollow casing 12c. As stated above, the rotor 9r corresponds to the stator 12s. As shown in FIG. 26, the control unit 13 is actuated by operating each switch 11s so as to stop or restart the corresponding spindle motor 12.
The control unit 13 is structured as follows. That is, the control unit 13 comprises, as shown in FIG. 29, a duct 21 as a casing having dust-proof and waterproof structure, a plurality of control circuit substrates 23 incorporated in the duct 21, and a plurality of power line substrates 25. Connected to the power line substrates 25 is an output of an inverter power source 26 disposed out of the control unit 13 via a power supply line 32 surfaced by a coating. A low-voltage signal line and low-voltage power supplying line 29 is also connected to the power line substrates 25 to supply low voltage to the control circuit substrates 23. It should be noted that the reference numeral 31 in FIG. 29 designates a power connecting line for connecting the control unit 13 to another control unit 13.
The operating state of the ring spinning frame will be described according to FIGS. 31 through 33. The spindle motors 12 are powered and driven by the inverter power source. The drive of the spindle motors 12 allow the spindles 19s integrated with the spindle motors 12 to rotate and therefore allow the bobbins 9b to rotate. The travelers 15 on the rings 17 are pulled by yarns 6 about to be wound onto the bobbins 9b so as to start to revolve at nearly the same speed as the bobbins 9b (spindles 9s). At this time, rotational differences between the bobbins 9b (spindles 9s) and the travelers 15 allow the yarns 6 to be wound onto the bobbins 9b. The speed of letting off the yarns 6 from the front rollers 5r.sub.3 is the same as the speed of winding the yarns onto the bobbins 9b. In addition, one twist of the yarn 6 is produced by one revolution of the traveler 15.
By the way, as shown in FIGS. 31 and 32, the yam 6 sometimes snaps during forming the full bobbin 18 between the snail wire unit 7 and the spindle unit 8 or between the draft unit 5 and the snail wire unit 7. One cause of yarn snapping is that the rotation of the spindle is unsuitable so that the extra force is exerted onto the yarn 6. The aforementioned problems are not limited to the ring spinning frame and are the same for other spinning machines each having a spindle motor control system such as a ring twister and a two-for-one twister.
To tie the snapped yarn, first the spindle motor 12 must be stopped. The spindle motor 12 is stopped by actuating the corresponding switch 11s to separately function the control circuit of the control circuit substrate 23. The control circuit substrate 23 must be provided for each spindle motor 12. There are some big spinning frame each having substantially 1000 spindle motors. In this case, substantially 1000 control circuit substrates are necessary. However, it is impossible that all of 1000 yarns snap at the same time so that there may be no situation that the all of the control circuit substrates are needed at the same time. It is quite poor economy to always prepare many control circuit substrates, though nobody knows when they will be actually needed, in view points of manufacturing expenses and maintenance/checkout expenses. To solve the aforementioned economical problem is the first object to be solved by the present invention.
Some of big spinning frames are 40 meters in overall length. Such a ring spinning frame is provided with about 1000 spindles. In such a spinning frame, power is supplied to at control unit 13 of an adjacent mechanical block by an inverter power source 26 through a power connecting line 31. The same is true for low voltage power supply, that is, low voltage power or signal is transmitted to control circuit substrates 23 of the control unit 13 through low voltage signal lines/low voltage power supplying lines 29 at a long distance e.g. tens meters. Since using the low voltage signal lines/low voltage power supplying lines renders undesired signal to be easily caught, the operation of circuit quite may become unstable and the control of the whole ring spinning frame may be seriously effected. To eliminate the serious effects is the second object to be solved by the present invention.
The final object to be solved by the present invention is to increase the efficiency of the power supply, i.e. to inhibit the voltage drop due to electrical resistance of the power supply line 27 and to increase the efficiency of the wiring. That is, a housing duct 67 has the power supply line 27 surfaced by a coating and the like incorporated therein. To minimize the electrical resistance, the power supply line 27 should be as thicker as possible (the cross section should be as greater as possible.). However, there is a limit to make the power supply line 27 thicker because of the size of the housing duct 67. Since it is necessary for the wiring to strip the coating from the power supply line 27, it is not necessarily effective. To solve this problem is the third object.